Freak Show
by FictionFancier
Summary: "I am not a freak." Itachi was adamant. "Sure you are." Madara laughed. "We all are. That's why we are here. I assure you that there is nothing to be ashamed of, kid. You are special. Accept it." Itasasu, side Madasasu


Itachi was sitting at the bar having his fourth drink for the night. It was a ritual for him. Finish work, get drunk, go home, sleep and then all over again. That was his life for as long as he could remember.

His childhood also wasn't so different, minus the drinking, of course. He had always been a loner. His father was home only a few weeks per year and he had a personal tutor instead of going to school. Most of his time was speant reading and studying.

He had always been smart and mature above his age. Too bad that didn't help him much in life. His father started drinking and soon lost all his money to gambling. Itachi was fifteen when he died in a car accident that he himself caused. After that, the teen was moved to live with his grandfather untill he was of legal age and managed to find a job in a private law agency and move on his own. Since then every day was the same for him. He had no friends. His grandfather had died a few years ago so he didn't have a living relative either. He was all alone and he preferred to keep it that way.

See, Itachi had never been a normal boy. That's why his father kept him isolated for the best portion of his life. From the moment he was born everybody knew he was different. His eyes were the first sign. A deep scarlet shade with an intricate design of black around the iris. A phenomenon no one could explain. Later his nannies noticed other abnormalities. Itachi didn't ever cry. If he wanted something he would stare unflinchingly at one of them and somehow they knew what he wanted. It started with a short flash of something. Food, water, a toy... And as the boy grew older the visions started getting clearer and more complicated for them. His father had to search for different nannies all the time, because they got scared away. Fugaku couldn't bare to stay in one room with his kid for too long. His wife had died during the childbirth, so there was a small part of him that blamed Itachi for it. That's why he hired nannies and tutors to take care of him instead.

People tended to stay away from Itachi. Even if he wore sunglasses and they couldn't see his eyes, he had an aura of danger and mysteriousness that drove everyone away. He was lucky to be able to find a job.

The people around Itachi started getting less and less and he was just about to finish his drink and go home as well, when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"A lovely evening, un? How about I buy you another drink, handsome?" The stranger was short and slender with a long dark coat that hid most of his body. His hair was a bright blond colour, tied in a high ponytail and covering the left side of his face. He was smiling. His one visible blue eye twitching mischievously.

"No, thanks. I was just about to go." Itachi declined swiftly, got up and leff the bar. He had walked for a few minutes, when he noticed that he was being followed.

"I told you that I'm not interested."

"You don't know what I have to offer yet. How can you be so sure?" he heard a dark chuckle.

Itachi signed and looked the blond straight in the eye.

"I assume that you won't leave me alone before I hear you out, so speak."

"I have a proposal to you, un." the blond smirked. "Join my organization."

"What?"

"My boss believes that you will be a great asset to the organization...You see, it's a place for people with... special abilities."

"What are you talking about? Are you a criminal?

"Come with me. I'm going to show you everything, un.

"I am not going anywhere. Leave me alone." Itachi was about to continue on his way.

"Haven't you ever felt like you don't belong." the blond murmured. "Aren't you tired of being alone?"

Itachi had stopped in his tracks.

"In the Akatsuki we are family. We are all different, but we care for each other... You will be among people like yourself. You'll be accepted, un... Plus we get an obscene salary. You'll live like a king." the blond smirked.

Itachi thought the things through for a second.

"I am not agreeing to anything yet... Show me what you are talking about.

"Yey!" the blong beamed. "My name's Deidara by the way, un. Come on! My car's just around the corner.

They reached the car and Itachi gaped. It was a bright blue ferrari. It seemed that the guy wasn't joking about the living like king part.

They got in and drove for about half an hour. During the ride the music was playing loudly so they did't speak much.

"We're here." Deidara smirked as he parked the car.

"Are you kidding me!" Itachi belowed. "I am leaving!"

In front of them there was a big luxurios looking circus.

"Itachi! Itachi! You said you were gonna give it a shot, un. Come on, come in and see. What are you going to lose?"

Itachi gritted his teeth.

"You have five minutes."

Deidara started walking to the circus.

"As I told you this is a place for special people. We are putting on a show. People love it, un."

"We? What's your abnormality and how do you know about mine?"

"The boss is always trying to recruit new members to our troupe. We have a person who sees in the future. He knows where to search..."

"Sees in the future? Yeah, right." Itachi scoffed.

"You'll start believing in many things once you join us." the blond smiled mysteriously. "As for me, I'll show you my talent later."

They were going around the tents beside the big dome of the circus, when

a huge blue shark like man walked towards them. His appearance shocking Itachi.

"Hey Kisame! How's it going?"

"Hey, Deidara. I see you've brought the knew recruit. Hi, my name's Kisame, my stagename is Great White." he extended his hand with a smirk. Itachi shook it insecurely.

"Are you going to the boss?" Kisame asked Deidara.

"Yeah, un. He has to explain, Itachi the whole ordeal. The guy's not sure yet.

Soon they reached a very big pure black tent. Deidara pressed a small button on the side and a soft melody played.

"Come in." a very deep dark baritone welcomed them.

The inside of the tent was dark and luxurius. Everythin made either from deep crimson velvet or onyx granite.

"Boss, I brought Itachi Uchiha as requested."

"Very well. You can wait by the door."

"Yes, sir."

Deidara left and Itachi was left staring at a tall broad dark figure, slightly illuminated by the candles in the room.

"Welcome, my boy. My name's Madara. You may take a seat." the host offered and pointed towards a heavy, expensive looking chair at Itachi's side. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'd like to know what all this is about?

"But, of course." the man finally revealed himself as he regarded Itachi. The younger gasped. The man was tall and muscular with long wild dark hair and striking reddish eyes. However, what caught Itachi's eye was the face embedded in his left shoulder, which was looking at him with an eerie expression. "We are all a part of a freak show."

"I am not a freak." Itachi was adamant.

"Sure you are." Madara laughed. "We all are. That's why we are here. I assure you that there is nothing to be ashamed of, kid. You are special. Accept it."

"Even if I agree to take part in your freak show. What will I do? I don't have a talent. The only thing that I can do is scare people away with my eyes."

"On the contrary, my boy. You possess quite the amazing abilities. You just don't know it yet. But you'll find out soon." the elder smirked. "But let's get to business, shall we. If you join the troupes you'll get your own tent and a caravan for it. We usually spend a month in one city, then go to another. There's a show every Thursday, Friday and on the weekends. It starts at 6 pm and finishes around 9, then the people can go around, make photos or visit some of the special attractions. When we find your purpose and talents, I'll estimate your salary. For now you'll get the lowest rate we give per month."

"And you expect me to just leave my life and go with the circus?"

"I know the struggle if living in a world, where you are considered an abbomination. It's not much of a life to begin with."

Itachi signed.

"I need some time... to decide."

"Of course, boy. Take your time." Madara smirked. "We are here till the eight of October. You have three weeks. Deidara!..."

"Yes, sir." said the blond as he came in.

"Bring him to Sasuke." he said and he turned to Itachi with a dark smile. "I hope to see you soon."

A couple minutes later Deidara and Itachi were walking to another tent.

"Deidara you didn't tell me what's your abnormality."

"Damn right I didn't, un... It's not much actually." he said as he put his hands up front and opened his palms. Itachi gasped. There was a mouth on each palm, that was sricking its tongue at him.

"See? Nothing weird!" the blond laughed. "The guy I am taking you to, on the other hand, is a piece of art. That jackass!... Oh, we're here already." he murmured as they reached a big midnight blue tent, decorated with dream catchers and stones.

"Sasuke! You have a visitor!"

"Let him in." It was a soft melodic voice that had a slight deepness to it. It was so beautiful that Itachi would pay a good penny to listen to it just talk.

"Come on, go in, un... Don't let the pretty boy wait." the blond scoffed.

Itachi entered the tent. The room wasn't so was illuminated only by candle light. There was a big oval table in the middle with a crystal ball, some cards and beans. The walls were covered in dark red velvets and silks. There were more dream catchers and some weird looking jars with different materials in - ground, bones, plants, sea shells...

"You like my interior?" the angelic voice mocked. "It's just for show though. I don't need a stupid overpriced sphere to read your future."

The figure appeared from the shadows of one corner of the room and it totally stopped Itachi's breath.

It was a boy, maybe in his late teens, with a beauty so astonishing that Itachi could not compare it to anything he had ever seen. He was slender, but with just the right amount of muscle, making his body a sinful combination of elegangt feminine curves and thight firmness. He was dressed in a long silk scarlet kimono that revealed both side of his long legs and contrasted with his snow white flawless skin. His hair was blue-black, longish and messy with a few locks framing the face. His cheekbones were high, his nose -perfectly small and straight and his lips were full amd plump in a lovely pink shade. And those eyes! They were so black one cannot see where the pupil finished and they blazed like fire with mischievousness.

"Wow, you sure a handsome one, Itachi Uchiha. My visions didn't give you enough credit." the beauty said as he moved close to Itachi, who was rooted on the spot, and removed his hair from his eyes. "And those eyes. Like rubies. Trully divine!... What's the matter? I thought that you'de be more talkative. After all I was the one who told the boss about you."

Itachi finally regained himself.

"What do you know? How did you understand about me?"

"I think I mentioned that I see visions from the future. I saw you. Itachi Uchiha, 24 years old. A men with an amazing intelect, forced to live among mediocre beings. I saw your power. You have a great potential and you don't even know about it. You are meant to change our lives. "

Itachi didn't really know what to say. He could listen to that sweet voice all day, no matter that the actual content of the talk was a bullshit in his opinion. He wasn't meant for anything. He was going to live and die and be forgotten like everyone else, just faster, becausd there was no one to remember him.

"You don't believe me, but you'll see, once you join us, your life will be better. At least believe that." the beauty whispered in Itachi's ear, then turned Itachi's head down, got on his tiptoes and kissed him. Itachi blanched completely. The lips covering his were softer than anything he uad ever touched before, as well as the hands currently wrapped around his neck. Sasuke started moving his mouth against his and Itachi finally got out of his stupor and responded.

Althought, Itachi didn't have so much experience with sex, he was by no means a virgin. Most people tended to be scared of him, but a good portion found his dark aura appealing. He was tall and muscular, with long silky hair, aristocratic features and striking eyes. All goths or crazy vamp fan chicks and ukes got wet just by seeing him. He had had a few one night stands, but nothing more. Nothing to compare to these passionate lustful hot kisses.

Sasuke jumped and wrapped his gorgeous long legs around Itachi's waist, who skillfully caught him and put his hands on the youth's plump meety asscheeks.

They were pressed on the side of the table. Itachi sitting on it, as Sasuke straddled him, squirming hotly in his lap. Sasuke managed to free his lips from the older man's and moved down to suck on his throat instead, while unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, Sasuke moved down placing soft kisses upon the muscular chest and ripped stomach. Itachi's pleasureful grunts were music to his ears. He wasted no more time to unbutton the elder's pants and to engulf the already swelling huge cock. He started bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking on the delicious mushroom shaped head. Itachi's head fell back as he gave an animalistic roar. It lasted only a couple minutes, but the orgasm that shook him was so powerful that he let his whole body drop back on the table. Itachi couldn't believe that he finished so quickly. Usually he could go on for hours, completely exsausting his partners.

He could feel his dick being put back in his pants and Sasuke stood up form in between his legs and licked his lips.

"You taste delicious."

Itachi could feel himself hardening again. He took Sasuke in his arms and reversed their position, pushing the stunning boy on the table and hovering over.

"No." Sasuke simply said as he put his finger on Itachi's lips, when the elder tried to kiss him again. "Today was my turn to have fun. We cannot continue. Yet."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi said in frustration. "Were you only playing with me?"

"I assure you, love, if I had it my way we wouldn't be stopping for at least the end of the night. However, a visitor is headed this way right in this moment. You may want to cover yourself."

Itachi closed his pants and shirt and just as he straightened his hair a voice came from the entrance of the tent.

"Sasuke you were late... What is he still doing here?" It was Madara and he was giving him a suspicious look.

"He was just about to leave. We were talking. Time flies so fast."

Itachi took the meaning and went towards the door.

"Bye, Itachi, see you soon." Sasuke smiled sweetly.

"Come soon, boy."chuckled Madara.

"Bye." murmured Itachi and left as quick as possible, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

 **...**

Itachi tried to go to sleep and relax, but in vain. His mind was a mess. Images from the evening kept popping and kept him wide awake and restless. The shark-like man, the mouths on Deidara's hands, the creepy leader and of course the raven beauty that totally stole his breath had already made a decision. He wanted to see him again and if had to join a fucking freak show for it so be it.

Tomorrow he was going to leave his job and talk to Madara about the contract. If he managed to fall asleep, that is. He got up and took a few sleeping pills. He couldn't wait for the day to come.


End file.
